


mine is the sorrow of the sea中文翻譯

by FuTouBing



Category: Step Up Revolution | Step Up 4: Miami Heat (2012)
Genre: Angsty not-porn, F/M, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 舞出我的人生, 舞力全開
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuTouBing/pseuds/FuTouBing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們有辦法回到原來的關係嗎?</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine is the sorrow of the sea中文翻譯

**Author's Note:**

> -為Step Up Revolution（舞力全開4、舞出真我4、舞出我的人生4）同人  
> -授權有，原文網址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/699628?view_adult=true
> 
> Eddy半第一人稱敘述虐虐的QwQ  
> 到底為什麼這對的文如此少(撞牆

Eddy不太確定他們的友情是什麼時候從一起廝混變成在任何他們能找到的空房間地板上做愛。

  
如果有人問起，他會說，" _就這麼發生了。_ "但既然沒有人問，這其實不是什麼要緊事。 

  


而且他並不是討厭這種關係。該死，這根本是他所體驗過的性愛中最好的幾次。所以不，他沒有不喜歡。他不害怕他們之間現在的樣子，他怕的是，假如他們之中有人找到了其他的伴，接下來該怎麼發展？ 

  


他們會回到原來的關係嗎？ 

  


當然，他們在一開始曾有些小衝突，當他們其中一個對某個漂亮女孩...或者Eddy的情況，另一個男人——他真的沒有很挑剔——動心。但最後他們總會回到對方身邊。 

  


Sean會回到Eddy身邊，而Eddy會張開雙腿像個淫蕩的妓女吟叫(只有對Sean， **只有對他** )。 

  


然後Emily出現了。 

  


Eddy的世界在他身旁崩壞。所有他曾建立、捍衛的一切全被摧毀，被那個有著光鮮外表的明亮星星Emily摧毀。 

  


這顆星星吸引著Sean，不會輕易讓他離開。 

  


這甚至不是Emily的錯，不全是。或者明確地說，這並不是她的目的，搶走他最好的朋友(床伴兄弟夥伴 _戀人_ )，狗屎的，她甚至不知到他們之間的那點...小 _事_ 。 

  


而且說真的，誰會告訴她？ Sean當然不會，畢竟他都想要鑽進她的褲子裡了(這不能更超過了，不行， **求你上帝別讓他更超過** )。而Eddy也不會。他可以這樣做，這也許能達到Eddy想要的結果，把Emily趕離Sean身邊。但這也有可能讓Sean永遠遠離他，如果他知道是Eddy說出去的。所以，Eddy會待在圈圈外。其他的Mob成員也不會說，這畢竟是眾所周知的事，但，他們從來保密地很好，而且他們看到Sean完全為她著迷，怎麼會有多餘的閒情去破壞 _它_ ？ 

  


然而，在這個糟糕的秘密暴露了之後，Emily和Sean還試著幫助他隱瞞這段關係。 

  


他不是唯一一個感到被背叛的。 

  


* * *

  


  


當他的膝蓋撞上床緣，一切就像什麼都沒發生過一樣。就像從來沒有Emily這個人，就像Sean從來沒有對他說謊。但Eddy能感覺到那種絕望。還沒完全消失的受傷感從Sean身上散發出來，甚至連在床上Sean壓在Eddy上方進出操著他、舌頭在他嘴裡糾纏推擠的時候也是。 

  


他們之間的性愛從來不能被稱為 _"做愛"_ ，但這次，除了 _"性交"_ 沒有其他名詞可以稱呼這次性愛。 

  


Eddy還祈禱著Sean不會發現那些佈滿他身體的傷痕，那些Eddy在離開警局並遠離風頭後找的男人(他並沒有選擇和那個與Sean相像的男人做愛， **沒有** )留在他身上的痕跡。但他當然發現了。在Sean撫上他臀瓣上清晰的手指印前他遲疑了下，但它就在那。 

  


至少他沒有對它們發表意見。這還比較好，Eddy不想再吵一次架，至少不要在剛和好的時候。 

  


然而他也沒有阻止Sean在完事後一一檢查他的傷痕。Sean特別留意了那個在他臉頰上、幾乎已經要消失了的拳頭印子，它來自Sean的拳頭。一瞬間Eddy還很慶幸Sean沒有看到這個傷新鮮時的樣子。但它之所以在這的原因又讓Eddy感到沉重的壓力。 

  


多麼一個提醒他問題所在的好方法。 

  


Eddy沒有忽視Sean每幾分鐘就偷瞄向手機的舉動，他在等一通絕不會打來的電話。 

  


有那麼一刻Eddy在想，也許，只是也許，Emily _曾_ 是Sean的 _"特別的某人"_ ——用Ricky的說法——當然，他會假裝自己沒有注意到那些小動作，假裝什麼事都沒有改變只是繼續生活。 

  


但那可是 _Sean_ ，他很 _受傷_ ，而這還是Eddy的錯。 

  


啊，他怎麼能那麼自私，想著把Sean留在他的床上而不是其他任何人的，他永遠無法反駁這點。 

  


這正是為什麼他現在會帶著那大大的狗狗眼和內心的渴望走向Penelope。 

  


"Pen，我需要一些關愛..." 

  


然後用新的心碎感暫時掩飾原來的傷痛。 

  


  


-完

**Author's Note:**

> 其實這篇文我很早以前就看到了
> 
> 大概是4出來沒多久的時候
> 
> 現在5都已經有段時間了
> 
> 可是Sean/Eddy的文還是如此的少!(撞牆
> 
> 他們明明是如此完美的一對!(撞
> 
> 最近開始無限重看Step Up
> 
> 於是把它翻出來要了授權
> 
> 說起來這篇文真的
> 
> 真的真的真的真的不管看幾次都會被虐到
> 
> 誰叫電影就是這麼的虐QwQ


End file.
